In Another World as a Grimm
by GrimmjowTaichou
Summary: Dying was a pain in the ass, instead of going to Heaven. I've been reincarnated into the World of Remnant as a Grimm, but I am no ordinary Grimm. (SI)
1. What the Actual Fuck!

**Well hello there, welcome to another story by Grimmjow-sama! This idea only popped into my head when I was re -reading Overlord which is a good SI fic where the MC was reborn as a Grimm, well lets get into the story.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own RWBY and it belongs to Rooster Teeth and to the lovely man, Monty Oum.**

* * *

**Chapter One: What the Actual Fuck!?**

* * *

OW! Why the fuck do I feel like I got my body slammed into a truck and the last thing I saw before I black out and got myself into a empty void was a steel rod pierced into my chest and blood on the ground. I am dead aren't? *Sigh* Life was fun while it last it...

Maybe I might meet my twin who basically died after he was born, wonder hows he been doing in Heaven though.

Before I could make another thought, a glow in the distance catches my attention ahead of me, okay it wasn't a glow, more like a growing expansion of light that is getting bigger.

"What is th_—_OH SHIT!" I shrieked as my eyes gone wide while I screamed in realization as its engulfing my whole body, trying to resist the sudden pull that is leading me towards the expanding light, only in the end to cause me to lose consciousness once again.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by trees. Trees? Why am I in a forest? From the whispers of wildlife to the rustling of leaves and branches as a slow dance of wind passes me; it was a pretty dead giveaway. Checking my surroundings I found my self in a forest with a huge lage in front of me.

Did I get reincarnated?

If I did, like all fanfictions I read that is related to reincarnation, most of 'em should be in a hospital and meet their new parents and why am I in a forest? That dosen't make sense to me.

I raised my arm and try doing some stretching, before I could try to do it I saw my arms and it wasn't my own arm. It was a arm it looked like it was long enough to reach my legs and my new strange arm only had four fingers and there were claws on it.

I have a strange feeling that my arm isn't the only thing that is change, I looked at myself and I saw was my body and it made my brain almost shut down immediately in pure shock of the revelations before me.

My new body was in black skin, with bone-like plates covering my body at certain places like armor. Is this shit gonna be like that fic named "Overlord" where the MC got reborn as a Beowolf? Good thing I ain't a freaking Beowolf, that type of Grimm is weak as shit. Am I a Nuckelavee? I have long arms, nah if I am a Nuckelavee then why do I have legs instead of a horse? Imma just go check the river and see what type of Grimm am I?

Walking slowly at the river to see my reflection and I saw was a head that is really familiar to me even it had the Grimm mask like any Grimm but I can't help it that my appearance looked like a certain character from a video game and I even had black on the back of my head.

**"Holy sh-" **I spoke and vocals is more familiar to me, how the fuck can I speak? Grimm don't speak and neaither can I? What the hell and why the fuck am I a Grimm version of motherfucking Merkava aka Noodle Arms from Under Night In-Birth!? Is this for your doing you are giving me, Author!?

Well fuckidy fuck fuck, I've been in reincarnated into the RWBY universe.

Not as a human or Faunus with the potential of wielding badass gunblades. I'm not even trying to apply to Beacon Academy and listen to fucking Ozluminati's bullshit, I was thinking about becoming vigilante and convince Roman to betray Cinder and make a plan to kill her though.

I've been reincarnated into a creature of Grimm, a Grimm version of Merkava, and that is fucking awesome!

If you guys are saying; "Why are you excited about being a Grimm?". Duo the fact that I am a Grimm Merkava, I am going to bitch slap everyone with the infamous move of his which swinging his arms randomly.

I might fucked up Ren's mind and rage if I was a Nuckelavee when I wake up at Emerald Forest (if possible that I am in Emerald Forest).

I am going to fucking train my ass everyday, even if I am a Grimm I need to prepare for the Fall or I would be **DEAD.**

Welp, time to train my ass and get used to my new body and I wonder If I can turn my arms into tentacles , having wings in my arms and stretch my arms reaaaaaally fucking long just like how Merkava did though, maybe I could breath fire just like how I saw him use that shit in the game.

* * *

**_2 Weeks later..._**

It's been 2 weeks since my reincarnation as a Grimm. I discovered some of my abilities after training my ass off, good thing Grimm don't require food but I always drink water even though I am not thirsty. I drink water to get rid of the dryness that builds up in my mouth.

Turns out that Grimm had night vision, I always wondered what night vision was like and it was beutiful though. Staring at the skies of the night was beautiful even with night vision on, another power which my theory of breathing fire was correct but its not gonna be like a flamethrower type pf fire breath. It's more like a fire breath version of a Ki Blast from Dragon Ball. Arm stretchig, tentacle turning arms and wings are confirmed, yep Grimm Merkava confirmed.

Like all Grimm, I could sense negative emotions.

I have yet to come face-to-face with a human or a Faunus, let alone a Huntsman, but the day will eventually come. And when it does, I am going to avoid them or run away if those guys won't leave me the fuck alone. I kinda stumble into a Huntsmen who was basically killing alot of Grimm and then head back wherever he was without getting notice.

3 days later that I found a ruined village and saw motherfucking Raven Branwen and Vernal with the rest of the Branwen Tribe raiding and killing alot of people. **HELL**, everyone wasn't spared and the children shared the same fate as their parents which sickens me that her and her fucking tribe wasn't even bothered about killing children and I saw one guy kill a baby, a fucking baby in front of the infant's parents...

Anger was boiling inside of me on how could this sons of bitch be so cruel... Screw that "The weak die, the strong lives" bullshit, its like motherfucking Esdeath saying that shit in Akame Ga Kill. I swear I could feel that I want to rip them apart piece by piece but I was smart enough not to do it duo the fact that I could force Raven to use the Spring Maiden's powers. I decided to went to that village and try collecting loot from house to house after they left. I got medical supplies, can food, other meat that I find in the fridges and things that I could use for cooking, a large matress and pillows that I could use to sleep. I swear that sleeping in the ground is killing my back, even though I don't need to sleep.

I move alot of things which took me hours to a cave in a large mountain where I am now living for the past 2 weeks, good thing the cave isn't filled with Grimm. Placing lanterns on certain places, moving the large mattress in the corner of the cave. Putting the medical supplies next to the mattress, putting the food into a cart which I just found that out of nowhere and done.

I think I'll go get some firewood so I could feed myself, 2 weeks without of eating and finally, food! Exiting the cave and jump off as I turn my arms into wings, flying down to the forest.

I walk to the forest as I saw a few Grimm in the forest, they were stepping out of my way to may a path like I am an Alpha for no reason, that didn't botther as I collect many firewood as I can, 5 minutes have pass a I have gathered alot of firewood and small rocks. Placing the rock in a form of a circle and put the firewoord on each side.

Kneeling as I open my mouth and breath a little fire to the wood, once that done I stand up walking to the bed and lay down as I begin to prepare my plan for the future events of RWBY.

_'How am I going to stop Cinder? Even If I am a Grimm, I'm still powerless against her with the Fall Maiden's power in her sleeve. I need to deal with Mercury and Emerald because those two is going to be a pain in the ass, especially Em with her illusions.'_

_'How the hell am I going to counter Adam's OP as fuck Semblance? I ain't going to regenerate shit from his attack even my healing factor isn't gonna help me .' _I thought, thinking about the plans how I will defeat.

I might help Ozpin but I am _not _gonna work with that bastard, everyone in the fandom already hated the guy when every shit Jinn revealed to us was fucked up. The gods are nothing but retarded bitches. The RWBYverse is just a goddamn fucked up world, they are the reason why Salem went ape shit on humanity and Faunus'.

Before I could make another sencond thought, I sense negativity around the forest, deciding to check it out. I stand up off of my bed exiting the cave and took off. Why do I feel like the universe had other plans for me?

I spotted a white figure that was laying on the ground, said figure was surrounded by 4 Beowolves and 2 Ursa Majors and there is a dead 3 Beringels on the sides as their bodies disintegrate into dust. Getting closer to the figure, I come across a sight that I remembered in Volume 6: Our Way.

The figure was a female, she had black hair and red tips in the end. Pale skin, black blouse and a shirt with the same color as the blouse, and a white cloak. This person was Ruby's mom that was about to die and never to come back to her home forever.

This woman was... Summer Rose and she looked like she took a beating from those Grimm.

Seems that I am in the past before Volume 1 started. Diving into the ground opening my mouth as I lunged at the Beowolf that was about to finish Summer, biting hard in it's neck snapping it and throw it aways as I saw the Grimm died. The others looked at me growling.

One Ursa Major stepped foward before roaring, I kinda understand what the Grimm said though its like. **_"Traitor!"_**

I roared back. **"You motherfuckers ain't gonna kill her."** Welp, might as well change the timeline and make Summer alive. Ruby, Yang, Tai and Qrow might be still be happy that Summer's alive.

The biggest Ursa, From its size it seems like a Major roared, it sounded like. _**"Attack the traitor!" **_2 of the 3 remaining Beowolfs charge at me.

I waited for a moment to strike, a Beowolf tried to bite my neck, I stretch my arm to the Beowolf's neck pinning it to a tree, the other one tried to bite my out stretch arm but I didn't let it, I stretch my other arm to it's neck in additionly pinning it onto another tree. I glared at the two, the two pinned Beowolves tried to claw at the arm that pinned them but I ignored the pain. Snapping their necks as they fall limp.

I let go of their bodies and returned my arms to their normal length, satisfied as I saw Beowolves' bodies disintegrate.

I stared at the remaining Grimm. The last Beowolf that looked like an Alpha judging by its size and armor covered in certain areas, it was backing up, the Ursa Major notice this, it glared and roared. **_"Where do you think your going!?"_**

The Alpha Beowolf howled in responsed and sounded like. _**"Umm, that new kin of our I never seen before made three of my group into a pile of bodies..."**_

So Grimm Merkavas dosen't exist here and I am the only Grimm Merkava here, I hope Salem won't spot me and decided to make copies, they are gonna be a pain in the ass.

The Major snorted. _**"I don't care, just attack or I'll kill you myself."**_

The Alpha shivered, then it look at me and charged. I feel sympathy towards it, getting ready for it's attack. It tried to pounce on me then I moved quickly and grabbed him with my over stretch arms and swung it the air, then I breath a fire ball at it, incinerating it, the Alpha made one last howl before it was turned into dust.

I look at two Ursa remaining. The other Ursa that look also like a Major roared at me before charging.

I didn't react fast enough as the Ursa Major pounce on me.

It tried to bite but my long arms keep the jaws at bay, then something pop out of my head. _'Hope this works.'_

I grabbed the upper and lower jaw keeping the mouth open, charging a fire ball onto it's mouth. It back away trying to upchuck the fire ball, then it started to burn up, it roared before the Grimm exploded.

I stared at the ground where the once Ursa Major standed. _'That worked?'_

I suddenly feel the ground shake **"Huh? What's goi****_—_HOLY SHIT!"**

I didn't have time to register that the Major was charging at me, it rammed into me, sending me onto a tree breaking it. Getting up slowly and saw the Ursa slowly walk to Summer.

_'Fuck!' _I thought.

Without a second thought I stretch my arm to the side of the Major digging my claws into it. It moved it's body around sending me to the Ursa.

It grabbed me and roared onto my face, it kinda sounded like _**"Why are you defending this human!? We are orded to kill the Silver Eyed Warriors by Mistress!"**_

I hissed at the Ursa. **"None of your business, idiot."**

Ursa snorted and roared back. _**"Your disobedience will upset Mistress, but I know she willl kill you for your disobedience, I should just kill you here and now."**_

It raised his other paw and prepared to stab me, but until...

**"Not over yet!" **I yelled, headbutting the bear Grimm making it backed up, said Grimm was off guard and took this chance to kill it.

I flew off the sky as I disappeared from its sight.

One second have passed.

Two seconds have passed.

Three seconds have passed.

Four seconds have passed.

Five seconds have passed.

**Six seconds have passed. **

**SEVEN SECONDS HAVE PASSED!**

The Ursa Major looked at the sky as a big shadow block the light from the Grimm, the Grimm saw me carry a big boulder and I was gonna use it to crush the Grimm.

**"BIG BOULDER DA!"** I roared as I smashed the boulder to the Grimm, the Ursa tried to use it's best to escape but its futile.

**"It's pointless! You cannot escape!" **I screamed the top of my lungs, I then started smashing the the boulder to push it to crush the Ursa Major while yelling a certain vampire's war cry.

**"MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA! ****MUDA!"**

**"Eight seconds have passed!" **Cocking my fist as a gave out another war cry, **"****WRYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**"FLAT AS A PANCAKE!" **I screeched as I slammed my fist into the boulder, the boulder made a huge crack. The Ursa Major gave one last roar befire getting crushed, it created a shockwave. I just love doing that shit though.

**"Nine seconds have passed." **I stated as I stared the crushed Ursa Major. Jumping off the boulder I saw Summer regain conscious but she was still lying on the ground with wide eyes, maybe she saw me that I kill those Grimm.

"Wh-what are y-you." She whispered before going unconscious again. Deciding that I should help her, I pick her and then head back to the mountains as I stabbed another Beowolf that failed to lunged at me in it's chest.

* * *

Summer Rose woke up with a fright, breathing heavily. She was wondering why she was in a bed, maybe someone spot her and decided to save her from that Grimm she never seen before had white hair from its back which it attacked its own kin without hesitation and second, that Grimm talked! That Grimm literally can stretch its arms and breath fire, what most shocked her that she saw the humanoid Grimm fly and then returned with a huge boulder it uses it to crush the Ursa Major! Ooooh, that fight would be _awesome_!

_'Urgh! Focus, Summer, focus! I need to get out of here and go back to Vale, then I can inform Ozpin of, well, everything, and take a rest from huntress work. I wasn't planning to so soon, but after this, I think I've earned it.'_

_'Okay, okay. Let's see what we can work with: I don't know where am I and I am sure I am far away from Vale.'_ Memories of after the fight yesterday were a bit blurry. Probably due to the loss of blood.

_'I think someone must treated my wounds duo that I feel bandages wraped around my body.'_

Checking her surroundings that she is in a cave, there were lanterns on certain places, medical suplies on her left, a cart filled with can food and other food wraped in plastic.

**"Yo, so you're awake." **A familiar double toned voice spoke, turning around she saw the same Grimm that killed off its own kin.

Summer tensed up as the humanoid Grimm approached her, she saw its arm moved and it was holding a plate with food on it. The unknown Grimm puts the plate on her lap.

**"Eat up, and stop thinking that I am going to kill you"** It said soothingly.

"W-what?"

The Grimm sighed before opening its mouth. **"I said I won't kill you, it should be apparent that I am different from the others. I am not even working with Salem, you saw how I killed those Grimm which proves that I don't work for her. Hell, those guys even called me a traitor.****"**

Those Grimm called him a traitor? Well, that's a new one.

**"So, may I know your name? Mines Merkava or Sam call me whatever you want." **The Grimm said, she swore that it was smiling at her

The Silver Eyed woman was hesitant, she was still suspicious about this Grimm who saved her life whenever this Grimm was a spy for Salem, returning the smile, but she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Summer, Summer Rose and nice to meet you Sam."

* * *

**Well that's done.**

**So this is going to be my second SI fic, go to my profile and check my other SI story.**

**Leave a review and what are your thoughts on this story!**

**What is going to be Summer's weapon and the name of said weapon?**

**Thank you Matt for making the fight scene, I really like it though**

**Chapter Edited: 1/19/2020**


	2. The Grimm and the Rose Huntress

**Another chapter of this SI-Grimm fic.**

**As I stated before, Sam isn't going to Beacon Academy and deal with Ozpin's utter bullshit of getting Sam's loyalty and alot of shit but he might get involved at the final chapter of Volume 1 and 2 and becoming vigilante or an Anti-Hero around Remnant. Summer might become his mentor in the future.**

**Note that you will find two JoJo references in this chapter.**

_**Unto the Reviews: **_

**King-Of-Gods:**** I was thinking of a lance that can turn into a sword and a gun, the colors are mainly white, red and black.**

**DownSmashJon: You made me laugh my ass off at that comment.**

**Fanboyism:**** English isn't even my perfect language so I only understand most of what you are saying.**

**Thats all for the reviews.**

**I don't own RWBY, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and the Grimm OC belonged to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Grimm and the Rose Huntress**

* * *

At first I thought that Summer is just going to kill me behind my back for a few days, he found out that Summer's personality is almost kinda similar to Ruby's; childish, dorky at weapons (he didn't expected that Summer likes weapons like her daughter) and cheerful etc. I was getting along with her at least that was a plus. I still knew that Summer held suspision on me, its not like everyday that a Grimm will save her from another and told her that you're not working with Grimm bitch Salem or whatever. Let's get into the main topic.

How the fuck am I in pre-Volume 1, I predicted that I should be somewhere in Volume 4 or something like and its a good thing thats theres still more years of that I need to prepare for the fucked up event like Volume 3. Still, this is my life, my new reaility, RWBY is now my reaility. It's been a month since I rescued Summer Rose and not even a week or two we became friends that easily which kinda shocked me that she is willing to befriend a Grimm as long I don't kill people, were in good terms.

I am having a hard time of thinking about convincing her that I don't want her to tell Ozpin about me, that old man is a manipulative bastard and the guy who is going to use damn children for his secret war against Salem as alot of people in Remnant had no idea who Salem is. I'll just leave at telling her half truths, yeah... that would work.

We are currently in the Grimm infested forest as we are getting out of this fucking forest as we kill every Grimm that's attempt to hunt our asses down, reason why we are leaving the cave because my supplies ran out after we finished eating our last can food. Summer suggested that it's time for us to depart and go back her place; the Patch.

**"How far is the Patch again? I feel like we'd at least walked like 600 meters, its been 5 hours since we departed from the cave."** I ask Summer who was beside me holding a Scroll, good thing Scrolls have a GPS or else...

"Hmm... We're only 296 meters away from the Patch and we only need to get across the ocean, plus with your wings we should be able to cross it." She stated.

**"Finally!" **I spoked, raising my hands in the air before lowering them. **"I finally gonna get out in this fucking Grimm infested forest, no more Grimm hunting my ass off. Yay!"**

Summer smiled, probably having the chance to meet her family again after a month we stayed in the cave.

_'It's been a month and two weeks since I died and got reincarnated... guess I already got used to by new body really quick. So this is how a Isekai Protagonist's life feels like, fucking great...' _I thought, recalling the day I died by Truck-kun made me cringe but dying was a pain in the fucking ass. Unknown to me, I spoke my thoughts out loud and Summer was giving me a confused look.

"Uh... Died and... reincarnated?" Summer spoke slowly, trying to recall on what I spoked. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!

**"OH NO!" **I was right now panicking, how the fuck I say that out loud!

The Huntress raised an eyebrow from my outburst. "Sam, can you please tell me what you mean by that 'died and reincarnated' thing please?"

I shook my head with a nervous expression on my face, Summer can't really tell what my expression is duo the fact that Merkava dosen't have expressions or the Grimm.

"Please?"

Another shook.

"Please tell me!" She stated cutely, but I shook my head yet again.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" I nodded, she stomp her foot on the ground in annoyance. "I guess I had to use it..."

I was confused on what she meant by until I notice her eyes started to do the—

Oh god, not the puppy eyes! Anything but that!

**"Fine, I will tell you!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs, stopping her from making the puppy eyes as she gives out a victorious smirk. **"Just... Keep this between us and don't tell anyone about this? Not even Ozpin, Ironwood and even your family. Ironwood would probably going to use me as a lab rat and knowing him well he might do that after he discovered my existince."**

**"Do you understand, Summer?"**

"I understand but why Ozpin? He might help your situation and give you protection from Salem and her crownes from getting her hands on you."

I took a deep breath and sighed. **"Let's just say that there is a reason why I don't trust Ozpin, and I ain't telling you."**

Summer tried to resort but just nodded and then pay attention on what I am going to tell her. **"Well, to begin with I used to be human and it was just a normal day as alot of people are minding their own business until a truck fucking hit me and all I remember before blacking out was a steel rod pierced through my chest. However, fate has other plans as I got—"**

"—reincarnated as Grimm." Summer finished for me, "Does dying really hurt...? I mean you experience it though."

**"Yep, dying was a pain in the ass and I was trying to endure it with all I can until I black out." **I answered bluntly, knowing that she pitied me.

"Sam."

**"Yes, Summer?"**

"How old are you?" She asked.

**"15, why?"**

Summer reached something on her back and pulled it, in her hand was a... Swear Jar? "Sam, you are too young to curse so please put Lien in the Swear Jar."

**"But I don't have any Lien with me!" **I exclaimed, out of nowhere, a Lien suddenly landed onto his face. Summer grabbed it and put it in the Swear Jar, I couldn't help but comically gawked at the Lien that appeared out of nowhere.

Summer then put the jar back as I saw the jar magically disappeared on her cloak, a new lesson I am gonna learn; no swearing in Summer's presence or else she would pull the Swear Jar.

"Now that you're a Grimm and that means that you could only live at least a hundred years or more." Summer stated, I noticed that she had a grim expression. "Theres also a high chance that Huntsmen or Huntresses will kill you for being a Grimm and a intellegent one at that, I am not letting them kill you! This is your second chance of life, though."

I froze at at that statement, she was correct. Huntsmen and Huntresses will only hunt me down just like any other Grimm they encountered, I can't hide forever from the woods and other places. They will only find me all over again until Salem discovered me and going to force me to join her side.

"By the way, was your Aura unlocked? That truck won't really kill you if your Aura is unlocked, it will only leave a bruise." She said, I shook my head in response.

**"Nah, I was just a normal person with no Aura living a normal life like not going into a combat school but a normal one." **I burted out, before something pop out from my mind, hope that works. **"I think you should unlock my Aura, this just going to be my theory as I wanna know what happends when a Grimm get their Aura unlock."**

Summer pause for a few seconds before speaking, we stopped walking as we about to testa the theory.

"Grimm don't have a soul, well except for you. Alright let's give it a try." I closed my eyes as the glow from my eyes disappeared along with the glowing markings on my bone mask. She moved her hand forward slowly and reached to my bone-armored chest. I could feel the warm and soft skin of her hand. It was strange, but relaxing at the same time. "Wow, your much smoother than I thought."

**"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."**

She closed her eyes as red and white light covered her. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."_

_"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. __I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_ I had barely realized the last sentence had changed when a wave of energy entered my body. I felt the very coreof my body reacting to it and, in barely a second, a wave of my own energy covered me. The feeling was amazing, as if a power inside me had awoken.

This created a problem, when my own energy covered my body, purple light engulfed my body as Summer covered her eyes from the brightness of the purple light. I hear Summer scream as my body started to reform, my body is started to transform.

I feel like my body is transforming me into a human...

* * *

**[Summer Rose's POV]**

I didn't know what to expect when I unlocked Sam's Aura, one moment as I finish unlocking it purple light begin to blind my eyes.

"Sam!" I screamed as I keep closing my eyes, the light faded after. I opened my eyes only to widen them as I didn't saw the humaniod Grimm but someone else was in his spot.

In front of me was a 5-6 year old child who was a year younger than Ruby with shoulder length yet spiky snow white hair, pale skin and purple eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with purple V stripe patterns, blue pants and green shoes. I was gawking at the newly Grimm-turned human with a body of a child yet his mind was a 15 year old.

"Sam?" breaking the silence as the child— Sam as he turn his head as I stared at his pur—amethyst eyes and without warning— "YOU"RE SO CUTE!"

—suddenly hugged him.

* * *

**[General POV]**

"YOU"RE SO CUTE!" Summer hugged the child in a motherly manner, Sam on the other hand was confused. The last thing he remembered was engulfing with purple light and then here he is, turned back into a child and was suddenly enveloped in a hug so strong that were it not for her bosom pressing against his face he probably would've been crushed, though his relief was soon turned to panic when it became painfully clear said bosom were also preventing him from breathing.

_'Damn you hormones! Why did I even thought of that shit?!' _Perverts would pretty much be jealous at what they are seeing right now, he would only hope that he won't become a full-fledged pervert like the four certain characters he knew are major perverts.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

In the DxD universe, a peace sumit was held by the Three Factions as Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels alike were present.

"ACHOO!" A certain Red Dragon Emperor and a leader of the Fallen Angel sneezed without warning.

"Issei? Azazel?" A certain redheaded Maou glances at the brunnet and the man— Azazel, "Are you two by chance catching a cold?"

"It's not like that Sirzechs. It's just that someone out their is feeling really lucky... or is it just me?" Issei said with envy.

"Totally agreed with you there, I had the same feeling." Azazel nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Elsewhere again...**_

In the My Hero Academia universe, a certain grapeheaded pervert sneezed.

"Bless you." A certain Electric Qurik user blurts at the grapehead

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Elsewhere yet again...**_

"Come on Makoto, just one grope!" In the BlazBlue universe, a certain Black Knight was running towards to a certain squirrel Beastkin named Makoto, just as he was about to reach her bust he sneezed without warning.

Makoto for her part, punch the NOL colonel in the face while he was distracted and the punch was basicallly made feel like you've been hit by a truck. The man hit the wall of his office which created a crator about his size.

"Seriously though, those batons you've got, they can certainly kill a man." He stated before passing out, Makoto replied by clicking her tongue.

"Damn pervert, you never change..."

* * *

_**Back with Summer and Sam...**_

Seeing the white haired boy's face is blue, Summer hurriedly released him of said boy who has gasping really hard. "I'm sorry!"

She cried out in a Pyrrha fashion, I slowly rose up while breathing heavily. "No, its fine, no hard feelings thou—"

***GRRRR***

A growl interrupt him from speaking, Summer and Sam tensed up as they saw a Beowolf emerged and said Beowolf was growling furiously at them.

Summer was the one who spoke first. "Oh its only a Beowolf, it's not like theres gonna be more of them—"

Loud footsteps could be heard behind the lone Grimm as other Grimm emerges from the bushes and trees, they range from Beowolves and Alphas, Ursas and Majors, Creeps, a Deathstalker, five Beringels and that scary fucking Grimm that RNJR fought in Oniyuri.

_**ゴ**_

_**ゴ**_

_**ゴ**_

_**ゴ**_

_**MENACING!**_

"You just had to jinx it do you, Summer?" The white haired child slapped his hand into his face while sighing, the Silver-Eyed Warrior's instincts were screaming "DANGER" at the Grimm. She's can't kill them with only hand-to-hand combat as her weapon was destroyed after alot of Grimm ambushed her before Sam arived.

_**"So your the one who interfered from her death, I must say that to think a child like you will be able to defeat my Grimm."**_

They saw the Beowolf who was first one to emerge staring at us. This one had black eyes with red irises, and purple veins pouring out of said eyes.

_'Oh you got to be kidding me!' _He cried out in his head, it just had to be her. _'Salem made an early appearance and shes doing that shit like I read in the My Turn SI fanfic.'_

"Yeah so what about it, Grimm Witch?" I asked dryly as my hands shake uncontrollably. Summer notice the fear and terror expression on Sam's face, she place a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

_**"Oh so the child knows about me? How amusing, I am more curious that you, a Grmm that was able to rebel against me and somehow able to turn into a Faunus without me knowing it."**_

Wait Faunus? So that explains that he have really good hearing and smell and he thanked fate that Salem wasn't able to spy on them and Summer when he turned into a Faunus. He expected that Faunus' will have night vision.

"TCH! Cut the crap already, Salem." I spat sending a glare on the Beowolf that Salem took control. "Kuso, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this..."

Summer and Salem noticed Sam was taking a look at all the Grimm that was in front of him like he was analysing them.

_**"Just what are you going on about now, child?"**_

"What I'm basically saying is that my hand's been forced, and now I'm gonna have to resort to my _**final technique!**_" The Grimm-turned Faunus uttered, determination clear in his voice.

"A final technique?" What are you talking about?" Summer asked, causing the albino child to glance at her.

"Summer, I want you to listen up to me!" He yelled, turning towards to her while Salem was curious about this "final technique". "Years ago, a man named Joseph Joestar managed to develop a near unbeatable technique that when used, which he always guarantees victory, no matter how impossible the odds may be!" He explained.

"He calls it the** Joestar Secret Technique! **It's a strategy that's been so successful that he intend to pass it down the Joestar family for generations to come! Even you, Salem cannot beat the Joestar Secret Technique!" At this point, Sam pretty much caught both the women's attention. What could this technique possibly be that would make him so confident it would lead him to victory?

_**"Now pray tell on what this "Joestar Secret Technique" is."**_

"The secret technique is..." He started. At this point, the albino child started chuckling as a cocky smile made it's way onto his face. After suppressing his laughter, he then proceeded to show Summer the famous technique that Joseph introduced during Battle Tendency.

**"NIGERUNDAYO!" **

Which involved Sam unconsciously transformed back into a Grimm and grab Summer putting her on his back giving her a piggyback ride and bolted out of the area which leave a blinking Salem speechless.

The Grimm Queen looked at the others via possing the Beowolf. **_"Get him! Bring him to me alive and kill Summer Rose!"_**

The other Grimm got the order and ran to catch up with the Sam and Summer.

* * *

Sam continue his ridiculous running style, Summer recovered after he showed her the 'secret technique'. She was pretty much dumbfounded of said technique is basically running like an idiot, what does he mean by the word he yelled? Nigedaradoya?

She watched Sam, who was in his Grimm form running away from the Grimm that were chasing them. Despite how idiotic his running style looked, he was actually going quite fast. Probably in his Grimm form.

"That was a let down..." The Huntress managed, "...I thought we were gonna do something good."

Sam glance at her, if he wasn't in his Grimm form she would saw his harden expression. **"Trust me, running away is the best option for us. I can't kill all of that Grimm as Salem would call more and overwhelmed me."**

"We need to get off this island and get to the Patch real quick!" He stated, he could still feel that the Grimm are still on their tail. "How far are we to get to the Patch now?!"

She check her Scroll before putting it back, "All we need is to fly out of this island and we're home free." She stated which gives Sam a confident smile as he turn both of his arms into wings, he then jumps in the air and started flapping them really hard as they were now off the ground. Reached high in the air and speed things up.

**[BGM: JOJO's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind OST - Fierce Fight]**

**CAWWWW!**

**CAWWW!**

**CAWWWWWWW!**

Sam and Summer give a glance on their backs as they saw four black figures that were chasing them as the flying Grimm were flying at them in fast phase. The last Grimm was big like he saw in the show that Ruby killed during the Intiation in Beacon.

"WE GOT NEVERMORES ON OUR BACKS!" Summer screamed, as she observed the Nevermores. "They will not stop on until they have us immobile!"

**"Then we will kill those freaking birds!"** He roared as he change his direction and fly towards to the large birds giving out a battle cry. **"COME ON! I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO DUST!"**

Landing on one of them, he stretch his claws digging into the Grimm's head, shattering the bone mask of it. He jumps off, then floating in place, he stretch his arm around his next victim.

He then started spinning around like he is doing Goku's Dragon Throw, releasing his grip on the Grimm, crashing them both.

**"Alright, I think that's the last of them."** He said, Summer tapped his shoulder. **"What?"** She pointed at his right side.

**"Huh? SHII—****."** The reincarnated Grimm didn't have enough time to curse as he got slapped really hard by the last Nevermore, sending him and Summer to crash onto the ground but that didn't stop him from going into the sky yet again.

"You have anymore tricks!?" Summer cried out.

**"Uh...Uh...Aha!"** He then remembered something back in Volume 1, grabbing the bird's beak and using his strenght to opened it. Breathing in and then release a flamethrower from his mouth, he got out of the way of as the large Nevermore crashed into the forest.

**"Phew, Alright let's get a move on."** Sam said as the silver-eyed woman nodded in agreement as he was about to take off, more flying Grimm appeared but they are Griffons; five of them.

**"Dammit! There's more of them...!"** He muttered, the Griffons then dashed to him as they claw on his body on each strike but thankful Sam's Aura was active as he is able to withstand these attacks, Summer cried out in terror.

Sam grunted in pain, trying his best to endure it as he then use his claw to slice his first victim in half and grab the the second one biting its neck killing it.

_'Yuck! Grimm taste horrible!' _They do indeed, he then open his mouth firing a fireball on them as they dodge each fireball but one was a unlucky one, the Grimm screeched in pain before turned into dust. _'Alright, three donw two to go.'_

He then stretched his arm really long using his clawed fist to smash the forth one's head, unstretching his and and stretch it again by grabbing the last Griffon by its neck chocking the Griffon by his claw.

**"You're going to fail capturing me and kill Summer," **The reincarnated Grimm stated, the Griffon growled in response. **"no matter what, you are just gonna be dead like the rest of 'em that I killed..."**

**[BGM: JOJO's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind OST - ** **Il Vento D'Oro] Skip to 4:28**

He then procceded by throwing the Grimm in the air, of said Griffon was within his range he then started throwing a barrage of clawed punches at the poor Grimm, for some reason Summer could swear she hear music was playing somewhere.

**"ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI ****ARI ARI****!"**

**"ARRIIIIII!"**

Giving out a last battle cry, pieces of the Griffon were flung in the air, each body parts were dripping with Grimm blood.

**"Arrivederci." **He said with a salute, parts of the Griffon then falls into the ocean as the the sun slowly goes down.

He then look at the sky and flew away with Summer.

Salem was watching this from afar still possesing the Beowolf. **"I knew, I should have send more."** She sighed.

They're will be more time to capture that unknown Grimm, besides she still need to find the Maidens.

* * *

Summer and Sam were flying in the sky for 30 minutes before landing on the forest near her house, they have arrived at Patch; the home were Ruby and Yang were raised.

Sam then put the Huntress down gently but after he put her down he widen eyes, he was engulf in purple light and now back into his Faunus form as scratchs and wounds were present as his clothes were torn in his body, his head was bleeding as he collapsed on the ground coughing blood from his mouth.

Summer cried out and catches him from falling. Acting quickly, Summer gently picked up the bleeding albino boy and started running to her house. As she ran, she kept whispering gently at the boy that he is gonna be okay not gonna die again.

When she reached the house, she kicked the door open, surprising the inhabitants, one man who was finished cooking dinner and two girls were sited on the table. The man had blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

A girl seem to be eight years old had bright yellow hair and lilac eyes and a six year old girl with black hair and red tips and silver eyes.

These people are Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

"Oh Sunmer, your bac—" Taiyang began to ask.

"Tai! Quick, we need to treat him real quick!" Summer exclaimed, showing them an injured albino boy who was unconscious.

* * *

**That's the wrap of it though.**

**Upload date: March 11, 2020**

**Don't forget to leave a review :D**


End file.
